Dash Roberts
Dash Roberts is Kamen Rider Drive, the eponymous protagonist of the Neo-Rider Series, Kamen Rider: Drive. History Pre-series When he was young, he would often visit BioLab with his father. One day, a lab accident put Dash into a coma. When he was released, he found himself moving at very fast speeds, causing him to realize that he has gained the ability of super-speed. His father told him to keep his power a secret as it would be disastrous for Dash if anyone found out. However, Dash had told his friends, and only his friends, that he had this ability, but rather than make fun of him, his friends became very amazed at this. When he was asked how he got his ability, however, he told them that it was a big secret that couldn't be shared. When Dash got to BioLab that day, he couldn't wait to try out his powers. Then, one of the scientists reminded him of Spider-Man's famous words, "With great power comes great responsibility." These words help Dash on the long road ahead. During his middle school years, Dash's father mysteriously goes missing. Present Day Now in his early twenties, Dash investigates a Time Shift case involving Cobra-Bot 029. Dash transforms into Kamen Rider Drive for the first time . By utilizing his Tire Changes, he defeats Cobra-Bot 029. Apparently Cobra-Bot 029 was somehow brought back by General Heartdrone as the Iron Attack-Bot. Dash continues to investigate. The evidence has led him to an amusement park, where he is ambushed by the Iron-Bot, upon discovering the victims. Kamen Rider uses the Justice Cars and transforms into his new tire form, Speed Form: Hunter. He uses it to defeat the Iron-Bot for good. Personality Dash is a loner and a quiet and cold teen who doesn't take too kindly to his team at first, but as the show progresses, he becomes more open to his teammates and has improved as a leader in various ways. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed: Due to a lab accident at a very young age at BioLab, Dash has the power to move and react at superhuman speeds. This includes his physical speed, reaction time, and reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown, but somewhere along the regions of the speed of sound. When using his powers, everything in normal motion appears to slow down to his perspective, while he accelerates to his opponent's. * Time Shift Immunity: Because of Dash's powers of super speed, this makes him one of the few humans to be immune to the Time Shifts that take place as part of the attack's from Zenjox's attack bots. Forms Kamen Rider Drive's forms are simply called Forms. Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Kamen Rider Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the Tire Module on Kamen Rider Drive's suit for a Tire Change. These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other, but some Tire Modules can only work with certain Forms. After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, Kamen Rider Drive can perform one of two actions with each form: Lifting the Shift Cars placed within the Shift Brace between one and three times initiates either a special ability or an attack, while pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace and lifting the Shift Cars once unleashes the Form's finishing move. Drive Driver Zerodrive *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 99 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 3.9 t. *'Kicking power': 5.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. Type Speed is Zerodrive's concept sports car-based form, which is accessed through the present-time Speed Prototype Shift Car. It is used by Dash Roberts. It is aesthetically similar to the completed Type Speed, but with its colors inverted and bears the Archetype Gear. Zerodrive is the first functioning model of the Drive System and as such, its statistics and functionality is severely limited due to the fact that Krim Steinbelt has yet to even create a functioning Shift Car to work with the system. Despite these setbacks, Dash is able to use Zerodrive due to his experience and long term usage of the Drive Driver. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the ZeroDrop, which is presumably a weaker version of the present Type Speed's SpeeDrop. Tire-less Speed This version of Speed Form is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous tire is ejected and before the new tire gets attached in its place. In the case of an incompatible user attempting to access the Drive System, a transformation into the tire-less Kamen Rider Drive is briefly achieved. However, once the Speed Tire Module attempts to combine with the Speed Form body, the transformation is immediately rejected. This prompted Dean and Michael to shut the Drive System away for good until it was retrieved by Dash. Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. (1.8 sec. at full speed) Speed Form is Drive's default red sports car-based form. Accessed through the Speed Shift Car, this form bears the Speed Tire Module. Out of Drive's forms, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. Drive's special ability in this form is, as the name implies, speed. When he lifts the Speed Shift Car three times, Drive is able to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. He can also perform the Turbo Smash attack, where Drive makes the Speed Tire Module rotate rapidly as he skids towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. Alternatively, Drive can skip the tripping portion of his attack and go immediately to its punching portion. This form's finisher is the Speed Strike, where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. *A variation of this finisher has four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as the Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at the Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off the Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. Tire-less Wild This version of Type Wild is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous Tire Module is ejected and before the new Tire Module gets attached in its place. Wild *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 123 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 14.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 21 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. Type Wild is Drive's dune buggy-based form. Accessed through the Wild Shift Car, this form bears the Wild Tire Module. In terms of Drive's forms, this form has much more physical power than Type Speed, boosting his strength significantly and allowing him to use power-type Shift Cars like Dump with relative ease. As an added bonus, since all of Type Wild's tires are attached to Drive's right shoulder instead of around his torso, Drive can use his new strength to perform powerful shoulder checks and guard against attacks much more easily using his right shoulder. In exchange, Type Wild cannot jump nearly as high as either Type Speed or any of its Tire Change modes, nor is this form able to run as fast. While assuming this form, Drive gains enhanced strength and defensive capabilities. He is also capable of performing three different attacks. *'Over Wild': After Drive lifts the Shift Cars once, he uses the Wild Tire Module to shoulder check the enemy with enough force to send them flying. This Form's finisher is the Wild Strike. Tire-less Technical This version of Type Technical is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous Tire Module is ejected and before the new Tire Module gets attached in its place. Technical *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.2 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.4 sec. Type Technical is Drive's garbage truck-based form. Accessed through the Technic Shift Cars, this form bears the Technical Tire Module. In terms of Drive's forms, this form sits in-between Type Speed and Type Wild based on offensive power. As for agility stats, Type Technical is marginally slower than Type Wild, yet can jump higher than the aforementioned Form. Drive's special ability in this form is being able to manipulate machinery, as well as near pin-perfect precision that allows him to swiftly react to any changes in the battlefield via analysis. He also gains eyes in the back of his helmet, allowing him to perform two tasks at once and narrow down potential blind-spots. This Form's finisher is the Technic Strike. Tire-less Dead Heat This version of Dead Heat Form is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous Tire Module is ejected and before the new Tire Module gets attached in its place. Dead Heat *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Type Dead Heat is Drive's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Mach's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Deadheat Shift Car, this form bears the Dead Heat Tire Module. In terms of Drive's forms, this form scores much higher in every Ability Perimeters compared to many of his other Forms: surpassing Type Wild Dump in offensive strength, Type Speed's average speed, and the highest jump measured overall. It also allows Drive to function in a Super Shift, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Drive's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart's Dead Zone state by turning the Advanced Ignition, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree. Compared to Heartdrone, Type Dead Heat's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Drive's Rider System if the DH Signal's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Dead Heat Tire Module's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. Because of the way the Deadheat Shift Car is designed, this form lacks a true finisher. Instead, Drive uses the Dead Zone ability to defeat his enemies either with raw power or by generating a red energy tire to kick at the target. Afterwards, he can press the Igniter to initiate one of two attacks. Tire-less Formula This version of Formula Form is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous Tire Module is ejected and before the new Tire Module gets attached in its place. Formula *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 111.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 16.0 t. *'Kicking power': 28.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 47.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.200 sec. (0.120 sec. at full speed) Type Formula is Drive's Formula One racing car-based form. Accessed through the Formula Shift Car, this form bears the Formula Tire Module. In terms of Drive's forms, this form has much more power than Type Dead Heat, allowing him to throw stronger punches and kicks than the aforementioned form. Also, despite the bulky upper armor, it has a huge jumping height and monstrous running speed beyond even the speed of sound ranging from 500m/s to 833m/s. All over Drive's body are sticker displays with the names of all eighteen Tire Change Tire Modules that aren't Type Formula-styled, similar to a real Formula One car bearing various stickers of their sponsors. If his Power Gail Wing breastplate is removed, it will reveal Type Formula's car engine-like power source, the Core Driviar-N, underneath. Drive's special ability in this form is speed akin to that of Type Speed's, as well as wind manipulation. He is also armed with the Trailer Cannon. When he lifts the Formula Shift Car three times, he can move at a velocity faster than Type Speed, allowing him to batter an enemy with multiple attacks. However, any finisher used by this form (except for ones that utilize the Trailer Cannon) can place a huge strain on Drive's body due to the amount of G-Forces it brings. The back of Drive's body is equipped with a Core Driviar-powered booster called the X-Fan Booster, which allows him to move at a speed on the same level as a G-Force. While running, he can increase his running speed by lifting the Formula Shift Car three times. The downside of this Form Change, however, is that using Type Formula for a long time can cause mechanical shock to both his body and the Rider System. To fix this, the three Type Formula-styles Tire Change Shift Car, nicknamed the Pit Crew, aid him by using their abilities to repair all of the damages inflicted upon Type Formula's body and bring Drive back into tip-top shape. This Form's finisher is the Formula Strike, where Drive is covered in bright blue energy as he strikes the enemy with a flying kick. *During Type Formula's first use, its finisher was an unnamed Rider Punch which covered Type Formula in bright blue energy as he dashed straight into the enemy and struck them with a double handed punch. Tire-less Cruiser This version of Cruiser Form is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation. Cruiser *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0t *'Kicking power': 31.0t *'Maximum jump height': 45.0m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. Type Cruiser is Drive's sports car-based evolved form of Type Speed, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Tridoron Shift Car, this form converts the Tridoron itself into armor for Drive, complete with the Cruiser Tire Module. In terms of Drive's Forms, this form easily outclasses most others. In basic performance specs alone, Type Cruiser's punching power measures 2 tons heavier than Type Formula, with kicking power also measuring 2.4 tons heavier than the aforementioned Form. While Type Formula does maintain superiority in regards to speed and jumping ability, Type Cruiser is capable of comparable super-speed combat; being only 0.443 sec. slower than Type Formula (0.523 sec. slower from Type Formula's top speed). Drive's special ability in this form is Tire Mixing, which allows him to combine three Shift Cars of a particular set into a singular Tire Module with the unique powers and abilities of the chosen Shift Cars for immediate and simultaneous use. Other abilities include advanced energy shielding, which generates a red bubble-like protective area around Drive that is capable of deflecting Super-Bot energy attacks. Dash can call upon extra power for Type Cruiser when needed. On such occasions, face graphics appear on the Dual High Beam Eye of Drive's Cruiser Met. Tire-less Fruits This version of Type Fruits is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous Tire Module is ejected and before the new Tire Module gets attached in its place. Fruits *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 17.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. Type Fruits is Drive's orange-based Japanese Samurai form, resembling Kamen Rider Armor Warrior's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Fruits Shift Cars, this form bears the Fruits Tire Module. In terms of Drive's Types, this form punches with the same amount of force as Type Dead Heat and kicks harder than nearly all of Drive's standard forms, except for Type Wild Dump and Type Wild Wrecker. Beyond that, while Type Fruits has a slightly lower jumping height compared to Type Speed, it can run faster than the aforementioned Type's standard running speed. Drive's special ability in this form is akin to that of Kamen Rider Armor Warrior's. He is also armed with the Musou Saber and Orange Slicer. The biggest disadvantage Drive has in this form is the giant hat atop his head, which has minor effects on the vantage of his surroundings and the fact that with it on, he can't fit inside of the Tridoron. Much like with the Legend Rider Lockseeds, this Auto Charger appears to channel the Rider's personality, as after Auto Rider attacked Megahex with the Feudal Saber and Orange Slicer, he briefly did dance-like motions. Tire-less High Speed This version of Type High Speed is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous Tire Module is ejected and before the new Tire Module gets attached in its place. High Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. (1.8 sec. at full speed) Type High Speed is Drive's luxurious sports car-based form, which is essentially a silver version of his Type Speed with altered shoulder pads and the emblem on the helmet receiving wings. Accessed through the High Speed Shift Car, this form bears the High Speed Tire Module. This form's finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick, which appears to be a replica of Type Speed's Speed Strike where Drive charges himself in a glittering light-like energy before destroying the target with a flying kick. Along with the Mega Max Flare Tire Module, it was later revealed that Type High Speed was just a redecoration of Drive's original Type Speed and nothing more. As such, it shares its stats with the original Type Speed. Tire-less Special This version of Type Special is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Change, the latter specifically after the previous Tire Module is ejected and before the new Tire Module gets attached in its place. Special *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Type Special is Drive's futuristic car-based form. Accessed through the Special side of the Next Special Shift Car, this form bears the Special Tire Module. Due to the corresponding Shift Car being from the future, this form combines the powers of the present and future Drives, allowing Drive to match up with the immense power of Paradox Roidmude's advanced form, which was formed by the fusion of 108's present and future selves. As such, when Dash transforms into this form, a projection of Rush is shown beside him doing the same transformation. This form surpasses Type Cruiser by every metric, making it Drive's physically strongest and highest-jumping form. However, it is still slower than Type Formula. When Drive lifts the Next Special Shift Car four times, he is able to summon the Signal Ax and perform a series of quick purple energy slashes. Mach Driver Super Deadheat Drive *'Height': 199 cm *'Weight': 101 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4 t. *'Kicking power': 5.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Super Deadheat Drive is Drive's makeshift form accessed by using the Tridoron Key in the Mach Driver Flame. This form resembles Machine Chaser and appears incomplete, with exposed circuitry and unpainted surfaces. It is also incredibly bulky compared to other Drive forms, making it slower than his enemies during combat. Its stats are also significantly lower than Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive, as it was not meant to be used for live combat. As a result, during his debut, he is barely able to keep up against codeless Roidmudes once his Dead Zone effect runs out. Drive's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart's Dead Zone state by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree. This form's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Punch, which covers Drive's arm in bright red energy as he jumps towards the enemy and strikes him with a powerful energized punch Deadheat Drive *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 107.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Deadheat Drive is Drive's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Mach's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the Type Dead Heat Tire, as well as the Dead Heat Rear Wheel on his right shoulder. This form retains the exact same stats, as well as the ability to emulate Heart's Dead Zone state, as Drive's original Type Dead Heat.